Little Audrey Smith:
Playful Little Audrey Smith: and Little Lulu Moppet Revised: Playful Little Audrey Smith: Big Wheeler: Motor Go-Cart: Little Audrey Father gave her a Big Wheeler: Motor Go-Cart for her birthday: Pleased with her gift she drove around the school to show all her friends. Father's Larger Vehicle: drove towards his work place of business while Little Audrey tags along. They went to shopping, to the Gas station, Restaurants, the park, a friend’s house, Little Audrey could imagine the place of destination where she could go with her little vehicle. The Little Youngster got an allowance for her chores while at home, she saved enough money for the movies. The Problem: she told her parents a double dip lie, She was going to the movie in truth however did not mention she was about to take her Big Wheeler towards the Drive in. Usually children are suppost to be accompanied by an adult, Little Audrey's Vehicle drove through the bike lane next to the highway with ease. The bigger Vehicles drove around her. The Next Problem; she held up the line while she tried to get her ticket. Her parents was eventually got notified. Little Audrey's Parents was devastated asking themselves "what was this little girls thinking"? "Suppose she got in an accident or hurt what then"? They were worried sick about her what if she got lost or had been Kidnapped? They had no choice but to ground her. Little Audrey was cut off/ not allowed to take her Little Vehicle through Intersection highway for a joy-ride ever again. She was restricted from road miss use. Little Audrey was given a choice to drive her little vehicle either in the park, school, her front neighbour Hood or her backyard. If she goes to the movies again she is suppost take an indoor sitting seating arrangement that is provided for the public: while watching the film screening. She has to be accompanied by an adult or Guardianship Baby-Sitter if she decides to go anywhere. Eventually Little Audrey could go to the movies on her own once again even with her friends but this time without the Go-Cart Big Wheeler. Hopefully she learned her lesson: not to take unnecessary risk: ﻿- Playful Little Audrey: C.N.E. Stadium: Little Audrey Parents drove to the C.N.E. Stadium: Rode by Train, A public Crowd cross the bridge, entering the side road path. Maps are located near entrance ways, arrive or leaving the area path section, no-one should able to lose their way. Enter the side Road Path there is Tent Podium, Restaurants, Amusement Parks, Fairs, Circuses and Exhibits chooses of Choice's. Little Audrey wanted to go First on the Bumper Rides, Marry Go Around Carousel, Little Chair Coaster Rides, and Swan Boat Ride she could go on them all day, If it was not too crowded. Her Parent stop at a Restaurant to eat lunch they went out for a bite to eat. Little Audrey secretly kept the straw, tore up some paper, rolled it in a ball and put in her pocket. Her Parent paid the Ticket Master: She was suppost to aim at the Balloons, and win a Model Animal that was on Display. They went to another model booth to aim at ducks, and a person sitting on a plank of wood to dunk him in the Water Tank. Funny-thing is she was near, close to the target but miss them all. Parents were not disappointed, along as she tried. They came across the Height High Bell with a bar in the middle, and a hammer to test your strength. Father went to the washroom, Mother told Little Audrey not too wonder too far. Little Audrey saw a youngster child came to try his luck at the bell. A soon as he tried to hit it, the bell rang however the Bar did not go all the way. The Ticket Master could not understand how this could happen he won a prize anyway. Let back up for a moment: Remember the straw and roll up paper Similar to a blow dart? Little Audrey blew the paper from the straw aiming at the bell, hitting the target, ringing the Dong Symbols. Giving the child first prize even when the bell did not went high enough. Little Audrey had fun while laughing at the Ticket host, shooing her away. She tried to tell her parent she hit the target, The Parent unsure what she was talking about they believed her anyway, thought hitting the target was in her imagination while they drove home. As long as everyone had a great time, Little Audrey pleaded with her parents she wanted to go back. Parent answered her: until next time. Playful Little Audrey The Racket Handler: During Public School: Little Audrey signed up registered for volley ball tournament. She was not one for home work/ sitting in class room, anything to get away. Little Audrey Coatch examined each students volley serve and their returns, none seem good enough until he saw Little Audrey toss the ball in the air and jump. Her hand belted the ball similar to spike over the net. The Coatch found out she was a natural. Little Audrey did not even try, she was selected on team list, and practice was every morning as well as the tournaments: School Challengers: Four O'clock after school Little Audrey Parents registered their daughter for tennis. They watched her forehand, back hand, and spins, Again she was suppost to practice with the competor League after school, she suppost to not let her parents down she was superb. Eight O Clock: she Play double Ping-Pong for fun: Her elbows were very flexible, they thought she would be prepared to be at her finest in every game challenge that comes to her. They thought she was ready. The Problem: Game Competitions were happening every single day. Little Audrey had no time to do her home work, rushing to School Competitions, Competor League: around the clock. Little Audrey just wanted sleep and daise in a daydream. Saturday: Little Audrey was invited to Kenny and Jason house: Two brothers: challenge her in badminton game, one on one competition they both lost. Kenny and Jason Mom call everyone for "lunch". Telling Little Audrey "they wanted a rematch after they finished eating". Their Mother gave them, Chicken Hot Dogs, Orange Juice, and Salad however she notice one person is missing from the group. Last the boy's remember she was in the backyard outside. The Boy and their mother found her sleeping on the badminton net similar to net tree caught, on a peg, snoozing away. Playful Little Audrey: Playful Little Audrey: Shortage of Rain: Raining: Little Audrey is bord watching outside the sprinkle shower trickling down on her window. Little Audrey wished that the rain went away, and never come back again. Morning: the sun was suffocating hot: Lakes, and Rivers, Hydro Dams, dropped below temperature gauge. The News Report: urges the public to conserve water, Farmers Fields uses to pump to keep the plantation field from drying afraid the water might run too low. Her friends found shelter under the tree or sitting under a porch. Those out in the sun without shelter; felt the sweat on their browse, not a cloud in the sky the community wishes the rain would return. Little Audrey saw grass turn wilting yellow. She felt it is all her fault. Dew Drop of Rain: Dripped separated from a flower searching for Little Audrey. The Dew Drop needed Little Audrey to Convince the Mystical God: Zulus to bring back the Rain on to the land. Little Audrey thought to herself she is human, there is no possible way she could get way up there. The Dew Drop: Misty condensation vaporized condensed her soul body into a digitious vapor cloud. The sun evaporated, raised water from the ground surface, and levitated her into the sky clouds. Mass of Cloud of built up rain will not fall from the sky. The Mystical God thanks Little Audrey that her wish has been granted, with greed he decided to kept the water all to himself. Globule World: Sattle-Light Dish through GPS Tracker: XP-Window. He shows Little Audrey the Oceansea's will soon turn to dessert. The Tree Trunk Bark: Branch, twigs and Bud Flowers will not able to provide enough oxygen for the nation. Audrey spoke Pleaded in Poetry: To Bring back the Rain: Rain, Rain come back again, Globule Nation, Soul Creatures needs a drink, Plants Buds, and Tree Trunk Bark: branch, twig are heavenly Scent. Environment landscapes and Marshes need to be preserved: Little Audrey then Peeled an onion while both of them were crying. Fruit, Vegetables and wheat, without food the people cannot eat. Let Rain bring oxygen to the world, Sea Creatures Immersived swim through underwater depth of the Oceansea's please let them breathe. Pleading to the God's to Let Rain come back again: In tears: Zulu's let loose the cloud of pouring rain. Participation fell onto the Globule World Nation. The People of the Public dance with celebration. ﻿“Here comes the Rain again”: Songs were again Lyrically Written. The Playful Little Audrey: Welcome to the Dreamension: The Dreamensional Portal enters the of brain mind of thought, imaginary images, Realization Practicality and Mystical Fantasy. It more than a passing Cheen Orb, the mind captures a spec, out of many. Eye Realm: Absorbs Information: Sight Reading, Detective Sleuth Description, Expression of Sign language, Extra Perception of Sikey Sight: The Eye Alerts safety and danger from the corner of the pupal Realm of the retina. Stage, Televised Performance: Props, Pictorial Drawer, graphic Design of colours, shapes, puzzles, Fashion, Trinket, assembling Accessories toys: The ability to construct and connect the pieces together. The Professor scans his brain to enter the Dreamensional world: using Library Index Vab-Processor adopter to down load knowledge info, he also uses a swipe Inferred red light scanner detector to record the Stack shelf book of information, through the micro vals that is transfered to C.D., Blue-Ray and Record Disk tablets: Connected to the Virtual Internet, Cyber-net, that runs through the Interval computer interlink. According to the Professor: The Problem: His mind coordinate with news article of despair, Sports and Politic's, Religion: Modest Morality Discipline/ undisciplined behavior, Cupid Date lovers: Mends/ or Rip Divide Broken heart's. The Problem: He is well! too grown up feeling the Pressure: Miserable, Defile Sin, Disasters and has to Come Grips of Death, Children does not get to know as of yet. The Professor needed a person of Innocents: To Enter the Realm of the Dreamensional World: Whether Day-Dreaming, Fast Asleep, In a Daise, Acting/ Pretending Performance: Daisy spinning in another dimension, Giving an Idea, Mechanic Invention, Being Innovative, Transparency Mediation of mind must fluent flow. The Area: location, person, animal creatures, game or thing: In the World of the Fantasian's there is some thing Fir-miller, similar about the surrounding we once wandered. He needed a youngster who could capture the dreamensional realm of dreams: A curious little Dreamer: who drift through the unconscious spectrum mind brain of developing thinking. He need someone he could monitor. His house Paradine transfers into Dream-State: Imaginary conversion Ion-passage traveling into Virtual Digitizational Cube: Gateway index transportor page: Message sent, No Profanity, No Nudity, No Gore, or Violence, No Pedifiling, The Simplified Realm-State. Moon Dreamers: are starry Heat Elementist of the Skys: They could Morph into falling sky Meteor: or transforming into a child. Full Moon: Little Audrey stares out the window and she writes about the wandering Professor who is searching for connection: through separate individual minds of people. Hypothesis; The Cheen Orb is unified by the Virtual transference Information; temporal data skys cube, Memories Bio's real, or fiction filled by people has a shared thought through Practical Verbal Speech, Expression Sign Language, or Print/type written, Illustration drawing to those who pass on the message to others. The Professor will be the first to try to retrieve the unused data that the globule world has missed. He wants to know where the data went. The Virtual Data Cube sends a signal to the tendent of the brain: Unused Data is Vaporized back into the data stream, then Visual image reshaped until a person captures the orb data. The Professor realized the cheen-orb is sent until received. Little Blimps of data go back to the cube, crushed and given back, Waiting until an individual mind captures it. The Data becomes a fresh idea however it just a reused data thats with-in the mind. The Professor hovers-float within the data cloud-stream, phasing passing right through him, Kind of remains him of a factory assembling line. Little Audrey then put down her journal note book. She crouches down near her bedside and prays: Wish I May, Wish I Might: Have this good dream, I thought I could have tonight: Her Mother knocks on the door: came in then turn out lights: Asking her to, "Sleep well My The Little Dreamer?": Little Audrey: Playful Little Audrey: Sweets Treats: Candy and chocolate Her dad work in the city: Canterbury Chocolate Factory: Contributions from his work place, he Delivers flower Bars, candies and tarts, brought home hidden in the basement in the cold cellar. Little Audrey came home from school wondering "what there to eat"? Mom kept the cookie jar away from her, she did not want her spoiling her dinner. Sitting on the table bored before going up stairs to her room quarters, she decide to look in the basement of the cold Cellar. Finding the sweet treats on the flat surface of the freezer door, stuffing chocolate and candy in her pocket telling her mom "she going to play with her friends". Little Audrey divide the sweets treats among her friends, she was too happy to share. Her friend's wondered "where she got the sweets from," however did not stop them from eating it. Evening after Dinner she ate more sweets treats in her room quarters. A blessing in descise before she went to sleep. Dreamensional Realm: The Road, the grass, the trees, Cookie Ginger Bread who were once People, even the house was made of sweets. Her stomach got more hungry she decided to eat out everything in site. The Problem: Her belly began to ache: sending her through swirly portal, similar to a water twirler, rush spinning into the drain sive. The Land of Nightmares: ' Her body became rolley polley fat descending slowly into the core Portal. Mystical Demons and ghost waited for her within the abyss center to capture her. Descending, pulling her downward in a fast passe toward the center of the twirly core portal. The Mystic Demons Told her "she should have not ate too much Sweet Treats". The Fault land surface Crust strips is now gushed away. Her Punishment: "She is welcomed to live into the empty abyss while falling through into the core". Spun, Falling while the Gravitational pull, carries her helplessly into the core, she begins to moans and wake up her Mom and Dad up. Her Mom gave her Red Beets, and Soup, Until her stomach settled down. Audrey is lucky she did not have to go to the doctors. Little Audrey's Dad disappointed put the sweets treats on a higher shelf so she could not reach it. Little Audrey now and then still eats sweets: But now she reduces her intake. Never to spoil her dinner again: ''Another Story: Next Time; Tooth Decade: Happy Halloween: '''Playful Little Audrey: Champions: Should Study: A younger once: Energetic: Public School Little Audrey took everything in sport as she could, Track in field, Soccer, basket ball, Wrestling, Karate: Little Audrey at her prime of her life unstoppable . The Problem: Sport Members sometimes over look the obvious: When it come down to health, body soul of the bones such as breaking a leg (Last Known playing Basket ball). Wrestling Public Competition: The Athletes say to herself "this is just another obstacle, I will not to let detraction get in my way, even though the person is hurt. The Doctor forewarns that the soul body of the mussel needs to heel first or it is ware or tear. Does the sport member listen? Out of the Question. Once the Opponent finds the tender spot it is over for a little while, month, years, Depending if you need a operation, or it gone for good. The Competitor has a reputation to up hold. No-one is suppost to out due this athlete who won many awards. The Problem: the leg never recovers, does not remain the same as it once did. Little Audrey should realized it sometime to better wait until the bone heels rather than enter a tournament to make the bone fragment worse, what is next: over stretch the ligament ten-dents? Adults: about Employment Jobs: It is great Little Audrey to have the Marshal Arts abilities but No need for a Reputation: Self- Frontal Attack/ Defense: in front of the public society. We are Social Civilize Communicator in the business, hobby vocation, Relaxation Enjoyment vacational world. We are Society in the business world: Entrepreneurs, Employment Co-workers; Bosses or Employment Partnership with Privilege Justice Law of Rights and Independences. If Little Audrey could combine Sport-Ship and her Study Interest without distractions, she may go far in the world. If one day the bones does not heel she will need a back up plan. Fighting the in old Stature Constitution: For the Merciless Hearted: When All options are depleted: Surrender or Death: is not forgotten, Those in Prison: Redemption is forgiven: however The Suspect Should not allow themselves to repeat the sin's of crime no more, However Death still in the Police Toughness Law Enforcement Region/ Border while solving deputes, and in The Military Revolutionary Revolt: Justice Privileges of Settlement Negotiation is in Amendment Resolution of Rights. Integration Mix culture should no longer need: Revolution Battle conflicts of War: or Disputes. We are Modest grown ups, children who walk among the Public. Government tries to Ban: Combat, Weaponary, Brutally handlement, and Assault Conflicts around the world since day's of trade. Revolt against Violent Conflict Battle of War, and Disputes, We all breathe the same air. Resolution negotiates a Silver-lining Settlements: through tranquility of Peace. Modesty Moral Discipline: states to Cleanse the heart and change the No Remorse heartlessness mentally. Residential, Industrial: homes, Companies, and Cities should not be in Dust Rubbles Mas Destruction. Champion: Victorious: One Minuet: Present Era: In the Future Next: Era: There will be always another opponent, on the Rise who always be better than you. Spit Fire has to prepares for The Next Challenger: Competing is a continuing task: to stay on top: if the body is fit for the condition. If all fails: Study: ---------------------------------------------------------------------- Playful Little Audrey Smith, Little Lulu Moppet: Classmate Reunion: ' Intro: Little Lulu and Little Audrey Parents have not seen each other since High School. Little Audrey's Mother was invited her to a house warming House Reunion: at Misses Moppet House. The Problem: Little Audrey, Little Lulu is not happy: They do not want to spend their time with a bunch of strangers, while the smith’s drive across the border. Guess arrived they are told to mind their manners: Little Lulu and Little Audrey created Pranks: example: Wine, for Soda Pop Sprite. Adult Music: is switch for children songs. One of the Guess does not like children stating among his friends children should be not seen and not heard while trying to relive his glory days, he thought he could contain them in the Basement. ''Big Mistake: '''Little Lulu Moppet and Playful Little Audrey: Class Mate: School Reunion: Little Audrey Mother is given an open letter invite invitation to a long time friend: Lulu Moppets mom's house. It was her birthday and how she miss her dear friends since school. Her mother decided to have a House Reunion however Little Audrey was not impressed at all since she will be going to be a house with a full bunch of grownups, there will be nothing to do. Little Audrey's Mother laughs telling her about another child the same age as her, her name is Lulu Moppet, she will not be alone. The trip was across the border is a long drive, Little Lulu lived in Michigan State. Little Audrey mother gave her a wireless media computer to record data, or to play video game with, to keep her busy in case she gets border. Lulu Mother made arrangements for Audrey and her mother to stay at her place for two days. Misses Moppet told Little Lulu to be respectful to the guess as they arrived, be Courtous and try not to get in trouble. Little Lulu rather have invited Tuby over for dinner rather than see a bunch of strangers. Lulu Father bought alcoholic wine with the help of Wilbur Vansnobe;s Parents. Every Guess has arrived to Little Lulu's house, Little Audrey and the children were pushed to the basement to have their own fun. In the world of the Adults: Mr. Mertious tells the children, "Little kids should be not seen and not heard not knowing that Little Audrey recorded his voice while he closed the door. There Video game, Books, accessory toys, and even music: Their Parents will let them know when dinner is ready. Lulu notice the quiet little Girl watching Mr. Mertious's recording, This how Little Lulu met Little Audrey and her future Servant Organizer House Maid. The Children stayed downstairs except for Little Lulu and Little Audrey. The Little Audrey and Lulu switched the photo films, and laminated pictures of their parents since they were kids, showing embarrassing moments leaving the Reunion members laughing hard. They also traded the alcoholic wine for Spirit, Ginger Raile, watching the Adult get tipsy for nothing as they raise their glasses. Little Lulu and Little Audrey had to laugh: Lulu Mom suspected something is wrong, excuse herself from the table. Lulu Mom found the Reunion Graduation music recording player was replaced with Children music's she knew who was responsible for this. The Graduate Year Memories: discussion and speeches in the living Room, it was Mr. Mertious turn to speak, then came Projection camera recording of Mr. Mertious on the wall stating to the parents, children should not be seen and not heard. Mr. Mertious is a divorce parent, a loner who decided to abandon his pregnant Wife. Marriage for him was out of the question. He always wanted to live the good life by staying single only to be kicked out from the Reunion and Lulu's Mother house. Lulu and Audrey could have been sculled, however Lulu's and Audrey's both mother gave them a hug. Both knew tomorrow they would be home grounded for the switches they made in front of her friend. Nothing last forever! Playful Little Audrey: Goes Shopping: The Gift: Her Parent dancing in the music, Television Living room hall next to the kitchen. Soon to be there Anniversary making gooey eye at one another. Both could not wait to exchange gifts however that would have to wait until mid-night, when Little Audrey went to bed. Since it is morning they had to take Little Audrey to school. Lunch: She Discusses with her schoolmates her parents is acting strangely and told them tonight they had to exchange gifts. One of the student told her, her parent were having anniversary. Both planned something of the other. After School: Her dad pick her up. Dropping her off at the house, Mom was quiet close at her neighbours house. Dad told her he has to do something and not to leave the house. He drive off and forgot his credit Card. Little Audrey took the credit card and went on train station. She went shopping and bought Box of Chocolates, and a train-chain watch for her parents. At the train station strangers were worried about the little girl who was on her own, taking the subway shopping and back to house asking her to where is her guardians is? Little Audrey happens to Meet the Caribbean Maid once again, heading home herself saw Little Audrey and decided to take her home, wondering what kind of parents leave their child untended? This how the Maid became her Guardian baby Sitter, and house worker. The Parents Thanked the Maid for bringing her home and tucked Little Audrey in bed. Her Parent confess to each other they bought nothing for their Anniversary, there might not be an exchange. A Wide Brod Box on top of the bed and her dad credit card is over of the box, with a surprise gift from Little Audrey to the both of them. They open up the box and loved the gift: however the gift was a little not as Pricey as they thought. They would thanked Little Audrey for the gift with-in the morning. Little Audrey tells them Happy Anniversary! With a great big hug from the both of them. Playful Little Audrey Smith: In The World of Recipes: While Listening to the Radio: Little Audrey set her Apperatisis to make: Ginger Cookies: The World of Recipes has key Ingredients: Flower, Eggs, Milk, or Water: add Sugar: '' ''Porridge: Creamy Oats Grain's, Wheat, and Barely: '' Cakes, Cookies, Pancakes, Muffins: all have something in common the Same Pastry Ingredients: added with Sugar, Pinch of Salt, and choices of Spices. Baking Power, or Baking Soda either Enlargen, or Shrinks Pastry Doe Yest to size. Dumpling uses Flower, baking Power and add Water: that is a another story. The Pastry Doe Yest is mixed in a mixing bowl, either Fluffy soft Moist, or Pastry Doe Yest is Firm Solid, then poured in a baking divider, Square or rectangle pan or Flat rolled. Then in a heating pan, set on a timer until buffed up Fluffy Finished. The Problem: The Ginger Bread Cook came out of the oven. Little Audrey hungry chased him all over the kitchen, scared of being caught he hid and went back in the oven. Little Audrey in pursuit enter through the dreamensional Oven Grate World. Recipe Residents: Similar to people however their waist size and chest was not the same. Birthday Cake: Similar to a person however Her Circumference Waist Size is Horizontal thick, and also her Shoulders. Muffins: Similar to the person however from Collar Bone and Shoulder has a triangular Horizontal Umbrella Spout Fold: shape that goes narrow inwards towards the neck, The Rib Cage and: is body size: medium. Cookies: Vertical slender Wafer thin, Vertical Big Circumference and a Around Head from the Collar Bone and Neck, but the body is ab average side, Similar to a Pancake who has a Pastry Circumference: thick or thin Size: Soft but Firm. Wondering What kind of Recipe is Little Audrey. She tells them she is human and who is not from this world. Recipe Resident thought she is a new kind of Recipe and decide to give her a tour. They Took Little Audrey to the park. She met slim slender Vertical High bodied Height: Fries, Broil Horizontal Thick Whooper and Horizontal Small Burgers from the waist, Husky Vertical Oval plump shape Apple Pie, Each Recipe/ Groceries are different. Recipes Resident homes: lives in the Regional Marketing Area location. Their houses: Stores, Mall, Plaza, and Shops: even have hospitals. The Oven Grate hospital: has a baking, oven, burner, oil Grates tools to repair inflicting damages those who are hurt, and with the help of knowing the mix ingredient function to each patient. Even Recipe Resident who needs help is rescued. The Amusement Park, Fairs, The Fair Rides are specific: Deep Grate Alternate Currant timer Lever Pan dipped into the fryer, Fries, tenders, Pies, turn golden brown not a long dive. Burger, Whoppers, chicken, Grill has a Broiler Steam Bath similar to a sauna: turning the Golden Brown, Golden Toasty. They are really Vegetable Eaters. The public favorite Amusement Vehicle is High Flying Toaster Chair Rides, Similar to the a human Citizen it is almost having a tan, The Problem it is oily,conventionally way to hot for Little Audrey she had to pass. Little Audrey could image the Caressel ride Just Might be a blender she did not want to take that chance however Little Audrey went on a water, Juice, Water, Fess Pop Rafting, something she could enjoy and taste. She could not help but take a drink, perhaps this world was not all bad. Little Audrey remembered she needed to find The Ginger Bread Man. The Residents: happen to attend a banquet celebration: Year of Thanks Giving, New Years, Birthdays, Nation Economies Day Celebration of tomorrow: Little Audrey was welcome to join. The Baking Contest gather three different chief's, next to a Long Setting Mixed River by each side from each other they were suppost to bake a cake. World of Rescipes added a new chief on the list: Playful Little Audrey. Cracker the first contender added baking soda to his batter doe shrinking the batter into a rectangle Slender flat shapes. The cookie, firm also moist, if too hard the doe becomes too crumbly. Cracker did not make a cake, wrong Ingredient. Pound Cake: created the perfect cake: Setting the Sun to Firm the doe batter. She created a puffy yet bubble Cake, however a soon as the public clapped the cake burst, sunk, and Flatted not giving the cake time to settle. Little Audrey gather the ingredients: added baking power, Turning the batter with a turning spactual to buff the Cake: Putting in it in a cylinder Bowl, Setting the Sun to firm the Batter she created a puff moist Cake batter winning the contest. Their Calender celebrated all special occasions in one day: The Community Gather to gather shared the bountiful Harvest, Orchard, Wheat, Fruit and Vegetable, The Produce Field Crops: giving cheers of thanks, as a Culture. Even Cultural Humanoid Food created a Cultural Farm, they also have to eat too. The Region also loved to Dance: With Every Joyous Occasion even little Audrey almost got seduce by the spender of the colony. She almost forgot to whom she was looking for. Realization! The Problem: she became homesick wanted to go back to her Globule Economy Nation. She found Ginger Bread at the chapel getting married to Angel Cake. Recognizing Little Audrey after the Wedding they drove a delivery truck back to Commitment New Couples House. Dreamensional Oven Grate: Ginger Bread brought her to the his New kitchen. She saw a Huge Conventional Oven attach to the wall. Opening the Oven Handle Doors, pressing the oven digital number's: home address back to Little Audrey house, The Ginger Bread let her know the Oven Grate; is only way to get back home. Nervous she entered the Dreamensional Grate Oven. Little Audrey felt Radiant Heat but not too hot: ex-rayed her the bone, and the exoskeleton, scanning the Ora body, waking up back in chair. She could Hear the timer being set off, The Ginger Bread Cookie is ready and prepared, waiting hot. Her Parent's set dinner ready also called Little Audrey to the Dinning Room. Little Audrey reach in to grab a cookie from the basket and saved the Cookie for last, After dinner: '''Review: A.G.D. Prince:' Playful Little Audrey:' Hold the Lion Please: Audrey's Parents took Little Audrey to the Circus. She got to see the animals perform in the large tent while the public audience sat on the bleachers watching the show. Little Audrey house was not far away from location area, where the Circus Society setup the tent within a parking lot, near a mall. There is contestant games: a chance to play to win many prizes, the Audience Guess had a good time. The Problem; Night-Time: Audrey got in her little head she that she wanted to take care of a pet. She could teach her imaginary pet new tricks, and take the new pet to school for show and tell asking her parent if she could stay for a little while. Her Parent's wanted her back at nine. The Ring Leader and his Associates put all the animals away and locked cages except for one: The Lion. Little Audrey wait till the Circus Keeper left, went in the cage putting a dog collar on the lion and took him home, the lion followed willing. The Police near the Intercession: was the first to see the lion and the little girl walking back to her house residents. The Police back off slowly back in his car, waited until they were gone, calling for the Animal Humane Society for backup to arrive. Little Audrey put the lion in the living room to sleep then she went to bed. Waking her parents they heard a funny sound coming from down stairs, creeping with a wooden bat they turn on the lights they saw the lion on their nice carpet, frozen in fear quietly backed away from the living room. The Police, Animal Society and the Circus Associates all surrounded the house, waking up Little Audrey. The Ring Master took the collar leash of the lion, putting the wild creature into his Stall Carriate Mortar-mobile vehicle drove back to the circus. The Ring Master promised Little Audrey allowing the Lion to come and visit her community every year. As long as Little Audrey is supervised by one of his Circus Associates, she was warned her to not bring any strange animal home with her ever again. Plus was grounded month for bringing back a lion to the family residents, Hold the Lion Please: Little Audrey: Surf Bored: Little Audrey took her pet to the beach: not reading the Post Sign: No Dogs Allowed! Set up her Flex beach chair, towel, basket, while wearing a blue swim bathing Suit,she decided to played Frisbee with her dog and got caught by the Safety Beach Patroller's. The Beach Patroller's block her Entry from getting inside the beach zone, near by is a parking lot and trailer path back to the city that could be found. Giving her a word of warning, allowing Audrey to stay but the dog must stay home until then she is kicked off the beach. Little Audrey found another way in without being detected blending in with a beach crowd of people. They also love spending their time relaxing and having fun. No one notice the dog pass them camouflaged by so many legs, too many people were let in. Little Audrey played volley ball with her dog using her hind legs attracted attention. Again the Safety Patrol kicked her off the beach warning her they might have to contact her parents, and the Authorities police, pointing at the sign: No Dogs Allowed! That Did not stop Little Audrey from playing on the beach. This time the Little Audrey went Ocean Surfing with her Dog at the front of the Surf Bored attracted a Crowd. The Beach Patroller lost his temper: Last Straw! He took his surf Bored and went after the dog and Little Audrey however: his foot got caught on something while in the mid-zone. Little Audrey Imagination got carried away she mentions an Octopus tentacles rapping around the Safety Patroller waist,pulling him underwater: or Reality: it is Perhaps a Sea-Weed. Luckily Little Audrey spotted the Safety Beach Patroller treading close to drowning in water but his face is in the immersive surface able to catch a breath. Little Audrey swam using a scissors to spit/ cut the sea-weed apart, separated the plant away from his leg free. At Shore Little Audrey becomes a Heroine saving the Safety Patroller: The dog at the edge of the sandy shores of the waters, soaking wet shakes his fur dry then jump on the strong arms of the saftey Patrol licking his face with his tung. The Safety Beach Patrol tension eases: smiles while laughing: Allowing the to Dog stay.﻿ Little Audrey Dawg Gawn Mother woke Little Audrey school is about to start. Little Audrey wakes: fix the sheet on her bed, Hygienic Cleanse herself, Uniform nice and neat, Pack Pack: Books and Supplies, feed her dog, her mother prepares lunch, give hugs and off to school she goes. Leaving her resident area Little Audrey could feel a presents surveillance her. Her little dog went through the mesh pet doors following her to school. Little Audrey commands, directs her dog to go home. Both Little Audrey and her dog separated part ways unaware there is a Dog catcher in the area. The Dog Catcher not looking at the property tag ownership to whom's dog it belongs to, put little Audrey dog in the back of the domestic cage truck. Distracted chases three more dogs. Little Audrey could hear her dog whimpering and other dogs barking. She turned back to Investigate. Little Audrey spotted the key at the front seat setting her dog free. Expression of the Dog has sad eyes, taunting Little Audrey to free all the domestic pets, feeling sorry, she let them all go following her to school. Students unprepared for the dogs roaming in the halls kept their distance way from them, while Little Audrey and the dogs entered the classroom. The Dog Catcher came back to his domestic Pet truck, spotted his cage empty. About to start the engine he realized his key was gone. (Dawg Gawn) he called for backup and someone to pick him up, upset instructed his co-worker to help him find those dogs. Truck rolled out searching through each sector of the neighbourhood. The School Reported the Incident/ where abouts to the Dog Catcher. The Teacher writing on the chalk board, Startled as she turn around find dogs sitting in each desk barking beside Little Audrey. The Problem: The School suspended Little Audrey for three day, Malvin a student brought her home work to her house. On top of that her mother grounded her daughter sending her to her room. Her Mother believes Little Audrey does not want to grow up wants to stay as a child forever. Little Audrey Imagines herself feeling isolated and not heard as a baby, while stuck in her little Cradle, Little Toddler Audrey Smith: is another story:﻿ ---------------------------------------------------------' Playful Little Audrey Smith: Lost Dream: Little Audrey: Travels with her parents through the Local Regions, or far distance area's. Little Audrey's Imagination: gets a little carried away watching every strange Person pass her by. Examining each person similar to Pack Rats doing their own thing split different ways: Bus, Vehicle, Train, Van, Taxis, Truck, Walking; either going on Vacation, Employment, Go back to their Resident homes, Cottage,visiting, Air Port travel or arrivals, people are too busy from greeting each other. Probably because their just too many to think about (at no time), even to talk to her while they carry on with their lives. Public Strangers gather together Public shopping, Plaza, Mall, Stores, Shop, Restaurants single or in a group wondering: search for the perfect item needed or want, Hopefully the item is in stock. Going Shopping need a check list, The Earliest bird captures the Worm: Those who get their first. Library Reader's: Aspirer's or Critic's absorbed by a book: similar to a halo. The Electrical Light bulb konnesis levitated over their head. The Mind is Re-charged is activated given a person new possibilities new thoughts of ideas, fulfillment or disappointment, fiction, nonfiction data gathers. Little Audrey: sees them in aliment, sitting desk of the computer. Their mind is virtual interfaced, gathering data similar to a hive mind. The Sky starts to rain Little Audrey could imagine, pelting sugar and spice, an Ora shone around the lady pretty. Gathers gave her flowers: want to become her date lover, if she accepts. The rain stop temporally: then starts again: This time Little Audry could image salt, and Pepper made the Gentlemen hunk bitter Sweet Guy, Gathers also flock to him. Olypician's: Stars, through the Feild Hoops, Spiro Accesseries and Hoop Ice rinks, Home Community Competeors, against Region Visitor Competitors: Olypicians excising: to Compete:against one another new, and experienced Competitionist. No-one could tell what she is thinking about: A Penny for your thoughts. If she could only tell me as she daydreams through her lost dreams. The problem: Lost Data not used, his hidden in a file or Lost memories, Compilation world Unfinished Info" Similar to Alice she falling in a tunnel. Five doors block herway. Little Audrey became a lost file inside a desk square Cylinder room isolated full of emoji. Little Audrey saw a key on desk and tried each key to get out: Fiction: Animation, Anima-Tronic Mystic Fantasy, Bio- Non Fiction Hyphothesis Theory: Science Fiction: Action Adventure and Mysteries: Each door will not open: Then she saw a courser on the desk and screen. All she wanted to return to her world pressing an Earth nation bound emoji to her world. She opened her file from desk top / Mirco Soft Screen: tranfering back to the Screennet Processor returning Little Audrey back to Realization: only to find herself asleep. After a busy day of grocery shopping Her father tuck her in, for bed. Her Imagination must have worn Little Audrey out. Memory Block not Processed: Examining each Person exoisted Little Audrey out, putting a strain on her feet. Distracted there is too many people, Parents so busy, tuckured her out little before they got to the till Register. Her Father put her in a upgrade stoler of the back seat returning home. Could it be Little Audrey may have been in a light Sleep of awarness: Lost Dreams that was not accounted for. Lost in her Depth of her Dreams: Little Audrey Smith: Mother Goose and The Examiner: Little Audrey Imagined herself on the flying in the saddle back of a Goose. In front controlling the birds direction is Mother Goose. Little Audrey met Jack and Jill going who up the hill and tumbled and rolled. It was Jack who dress a an Irish man trying to be quick, Impress Jill burning down his barn. Then traded the last cow for magical beans. (1.) Audrey met Little Bo-Peep: with her sheep: she suppost to watching them: the sheep returns eventually follow her. (2.) Little Boy Blue: Sang for his super: got famous and went to a Recording Studio: (3.) John, John the Leper-con, shared an apple, the teacher's desk its on. the student laughing, teacher respecting, student should be more like John. (4.) Peter Piper: Pick a Pepper from the Pepper Tree. Jack, the Giant and the magical Beans is the most famous story. The Problem: In Little Audrey Imagination: Two Crooks stoled the Golden Egg from the giant: She climbs on the desk using a rope lasso, roped hooped her teacher only to stand in the corner with a bad hat. The Principal contacts Mr. and Mr. Smith in the morning. While Little Audrey sits on the steps watching every student playing with each other having fun except for her. The Principal is worried she needs a friend. Her Parents Pointed out Melvin however his companions friends: He is with the boys: A soon as they ring the door bell he is gone. Saturday: Little Audrey goes fishing on the shore bank while he see Melvin in a row boat. Sunday: Little Audrey flies a Kite: again Melvin in the area little further ahead also flying a kite, could it be Melvin is trying to reach out to her stretching out his Konnesis Hand. Her Parent worried about their child in Isolation decided to take her to a Therapist. The Therapist had games, note book, games in his room. An Examiner who read loads of psychology, Philosophy, Social Realm books. Just wanted to understand what is inside Little Audrey brain. Little Audrey imagines the Examiner as a Hypnotist Controller, At first Little Audrey did not talk to him at all, she felt to her like a spy under the light lamp, He is trying to undercover her secret while she on the sofa. He given her a note book in case if she wanted to write about anything. Then realized she could write a book about her life what happened in the real world, However the notebook had to stay at the therapist. Little Audrey could not except people tampering with her mind, She felt like Loner, "Her world is suppost to be private". The Examiner thinks Little Audrey all she needs is confidence to meet others, and separate her imagination from real Realism duties. There are real people who wants to be your friend, telling her she needs to step up, go out there an find them. The world that Little Audrey Invented: disturb isolation to her colleagues, friends, teachers and your parents. Isolation Imaginary seclusion mind needs to be separated divided, unless idea is supportively shared with public or class without disruption disturbance. (There is a time for everything, (silence becomes golden). "Some idea's needs to be kept to your-self". Little Audrey understood what the Examiner was trying to say, alone at home when no- one was looking Little Audrey took a bubble Bath. Bubble laddered: it covered her soul-body, Then the dial phone rang. Tennis Champions was coming up Little Audrey on the list to attend (the day she met her best friends) however Mother is not pleased finding a trail of water on the floor trailing back and fourth from the phone towards bathroom. Mom Calling, "Little Audrey to clean up her mess" Little Audrey: Melvin Challenge: Volley Ball: Ping Pong: each individual friend and Melvin keep losing to Little Audrey. The gang could never surpass her. Melvin went to the sandy beach/ saw a beach ball tournament given the idea to challenge Little Audrey in game after school in a volley game Little Audrey agreed. Melvin did not tell Little Audrey he was going to partnership with his bests friends, for every serve they would take take turns, and tire out little Audrey. They Considered Little Audrey as Tom-Girl loner who must be taught a lesson. Same time a new Girl Marleen moved in, Little Audrey fantasy became a reality. Similar to the cradle dream she was interested in Melvin. Little Audrey did not trust her. Little Audrey met her two best friends at a tournament: her most formalin opponent yet: Phobe Regionia, Tall Girl with a purple ballet skirt and Purple dress. Phobe Regionia introduces Little Audrey to her best friend Lucretia Zuzanian: Short Dwarf Elken little Girl with thick legs, Green Dole Dress. They lived near the residents area: They moved in: Phobe Regionia transfered from the next dormintorium, to her school while her parents dropped off little Audrey home. The Parent excited to meet her new friends contacted Melvin mom for the exciting news Melvin not interest. Morning Melvin cheeks in on Little Audrey making sure she does not forget about their tournament, The Girls over hear the boys talking about: banding together to take over the game: in Melvin's words "she cannot take as all", Melvin choose four boys mean while Little Audrey invited the girls after school to watch the game. To make the teams even the girls decided to Join Little Audrey and challenge the boys to a duel: Boy against Girls. Melvin laughs the girls laughing they are out matched by four to three this shall be easy game. The Boys were not prepared for Phoebe's Belt's Serve: and Little Audrey belt pad gather points within the line and over the net: Lucretia Zuzanian is a good a passer, deflected each strike hit from the boys Pad grounders passing it to her buddies, The Boy could not get much of a score in rendering the girls the winner; Outsmarted by a bunch of Girls, The little ladies then decided to build a tree house for members only.' '''Little Audrey: Part 1: ' '''Nothing at All Mr. Smith Drove his daughter to Cab-berries Candy and Chocolate Factory. Left his Daughter in the office until he returned. The Boss passing-bye saw Little Audrey spinning on the chair letting his daughter know her father is about to get promotion but she must keep it a secret. He asked Little Audrey dad to look after the company for a little bit, while he gone. He had something to do. Little Audrey heard his daughter say to be assertive and use his managerial attitude, take charge, take action. This is my dads moment to shine. Little Audrey Imagination may have been in Roll Play. Rather than Setting Steady and quick pace mode: Mr. Smith decides to speed up production: confusing the employee trainees. The Experience Co-workers does not like the direction to where Little Audrey dad is going asking the foremen to to talk to him. Worried about his mentality: he might chart his daughter setting limits off course not properly train her in the future, worried he is not fit to become the boss. The Employment Boss came back to give Mr. Smith a promotional gift: A Diamond Pin, The Employee Workers clapped in his honour for the hard work he has done over the years. It then he realized instead of working with his partners he acted like a push over/ a bully. He remembered his daughter say be more assertive, Acting accordingly he apologized to his Co-workers how rude he has been. Apology Accepted: Playful Little Audrey: '''Part 2: ''' Misses Smith Vacuum the down stairs Hallway, shut off the Suction appliance asking Little Audrey to "clean up her room". Little Audrey is well too distract reading comic's telling her mother "just a minuet". Little Audrey imagines herself: as a Aviation Heroin levitating and flying all over the city, search for someone to rescue, a person is in distress. Scouting out she see a high speed chase Authority Police are after the bad-guys or gals. Briefing: Robbers stoled Jeweleries, Jade, Diamonds, Emeralds from a Retail store, timed secound the minuets when the police arrived; used a get away cars hoping not to be spotted. The Problem: The Authority Police spotted them at the Intercession Flinging the Jewels in the air laughing. The Cops mange to lock them down trapping them towards a Ware House. Shooting bullets at each-other. Little Audrey worried with the crossfire that someone might get hurt. Little Audrey descended at the Ware-House transforming the bullet into a water Pistil. The Cops were able to capture the thieves thanking Little Audrey for help. Levitation and forward she went off to her next mission. Little Audrey does little things but simple duties as well: such as getting a Cat out of a tree. Paradined the tree into a stretchable plastic rubber. Stretching flexing the tree on to the Sidewalk-Pavement bring the cat off the Branch: Bark-Trunk giving back to the Pet Owner, another job done, off to the next task. High in the skys Little Audrey saw Military Aviation fighter jets, against the Militant's. Pledging war battles conflict because the government cannot find a resolution settlement to bring peace to two nations. Two Worlds: Little Audrey worried they might endanger two different economies: duplicating split her self in two: Little Audrey transformed, Missile, Rockets, Nuclear Bombs, Mines, Grenades, Rockets into a Rubble Felt: Tactical Foot Ball, or tennis balls. Dropping from the Skies the balls fell onto the environment, or the ground-surface; Bouncing Softly. The Globule Economy and the Municipal Politicians awarded her with duty and Honour giving her the key to city. The Problem: Her mother once asked her "to clean up her room". While distracted she read Comics, Her mom warned her she is coming up stair to do an Inspection check. Taking too long Little Audrey realized she got nothing at all / Nothing was done.